harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów
|rola = Sklep }} Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów (ang. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) — sklep z psikusami i magicznymi gadżetami założony przez braci bliźniaków − Freda i George'a Weasleyów w 1996 roku. Znajduje się na ulicy Pokątnej 93. Historia Początki Fred i George Weasley wraz z przyjacielem Lee Jordanem tworzyli zabawne magiczne przedmioty już od najmłodszych lat. W 1993 roku rozpoczęli sprzedaż wysyłkową swoich przedmiotów. Całymi dniami przesiadywali w swoim pokoju, z którego od czasu do czasu słychać było wybuchy. Rodzina, znając usposobienie i charaktery bliźniaków, nieszczególnie interesowała się tym. mały|lewo|Fred i George w swoim wymarzonym sklepie przy Pokątnej Wszyscy myśleli, że chłopaki po prostu lubią hałasować. Gdy jednak matka bliźniaków, Molly, dowiedziała się o ich nielegalnej działalności, spaliła wszystkie formularze zamówieniowe. Twierdziła, że to bzdury, z którymi powinni skończyć i wziąć się za naukę, by w późniejszym czasie dostać posadę w Ministerstwie Magii, tak jak ich ojciec. Postawa mamy nie zniechęciła bliźniaków, w 1994 roku rozpoczęli coraz śmielsze i bardziej zaawansowane projekty. mały|Sklep Weasleyów w studiu Warner Bros. By zarobić trochę pieniędzy na otwarcie sklepu, poświęcili wszystkie swoje oszczędności i obstawili wynik meczu finałowego podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu u Ludona Bagmana. Wygrali, ale Bagman zapłacił im złotem Leprokonusów, które zniknęło po kilku godzinach. Próbowali odzyskać pieniądze, ale nie udało im się to. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł im Harry Potter, który ofiarował bliźniakom swoją wygraną z Turnieju Trójmagicznego – tysiąc galeonów. Podczas ich ostatniego i niedokończonego roku w Hogwarcie, Fred i George testowali wiele swoich produktów na uczniach (uprzednio im zapłaciwszy), ku niezadowoleniu Hermiony Granger. Dzięki pieniądzom od Harry'ego mogli sobie pozwolić na zdobywanie droższych i trudniej dostępnych artykułów, z których mogli tworzyć jeszcze zabawniejsze gadżety. Sklep na ulicy Pokątnej Po słynnej ucieczce z Hogwartu w kwietniu 1996 roku, bliźniacy Weasley, mając 1000 galeonów od Harry'ego, założyli sklep „Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów” na Ulicy Pokątnej 93. Z powodu ilości pracy mieszkali na piętrze kamienicy, w której mieli lokal. W tym samym roku zatrudnili dziewczynę o imieniu Verity. Z powodu trudnej sytuacji w świecie czarodziejów, zdecydowali się na produkcję artykułów związanych z obroną osobistą, ponieważ okazało się, że wielu czarodziejów, nawet tych z Ministerstwa Magii, nie potrafi rzucić porządnego Zaklęcia Tarczy. Pomysł okazał się być strzałem w dziesiątkę. Ministerstwo zaczęło nabywać u bliźniaków Kapelusze obronne dla swoich pracowników pomocniczych. Sklep szybko zaczął przynosić zyski. Mieli stworzyć filię firmy w zamkniętym Sklepie Zonka w wiosce Hogsmeade, ale przestało to mieć sens, gdy uczniom Hogwartu, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, zabroniono odwiedzania wioski. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów W 1997 roku śmierciożercy przejęli kontrolę nad Ministerstwem Magii i dowiedzieli się, że Fred i George mieli kontakt i pomagali Harry'emu Potterowi, który stał się Niepożądanym Numer Jeden. Z tego powodu, podobnie jak reszta rodziny, musieli zacząć się ukrywać. Choć zamknęli sklep na Pokątnej, bliźniacy nadal sprzedawali swoje produkty za pośrednictwem sprzedaży wysyłkowej w domu ich ciotki Muriel, co doprowadzało kobietę do szału. W 1998 roku obaj walczyli w Bitwie o Hogwart, gdzie Fred zginął w wybuchu. Po wojnie Po śmierci Freda, George ponownie otworzył Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, mimo iż nigdy nie pozbierał się w pełni po stracie brata. W pewnym momencie zaczął pomagać mu jego najmłodszy brat, Ron Weasley. Wspólnie udało im się rozkręcić biznes tak, by prosperował jak przed wojną. Wygląd mały|312px|Ron i Lavender Brown w sklepie Weasleyów Sklep był bardzo kolorowy, mocno kontrastował z innymi pozamykanymi i zaniedbanymi sklepami. Zawsze przyciągał spojrzenia zaskoczonych przechodniów. W środku było mnóstwo półek z produktami i stosów pudełek piętrzących się aż do sufitu, które utrudniały poruszanie. Sprawę pogarszał fakt, iż sklep był wiecznie zapchany rozochoconymi klientami. Artykuły przeznaczone do robienia dowcipów i te z serii Cud – Miód Czarownica zawsze miały krzykliwe barwy. Te służące obronie osobistej były skromniejsze, a sektor z nimi został oddzielony od reszty sklepu kotarą. Produkty Magiczne dowcipy * Bezgłowy Kapelusz * Kieszonkowe Bagno * Lipna różdżka * Łajnobomby * Pióra * Pogoda w butelce * Powtarzalny Wisielec * Q-Py-Blok * Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu * Zębate frysbi * Złośliwy Teleskop Weasleyów * Zmywacz siniaków * Lepkie Adidasy * Eliksir Miłościmały|346px|Harry w sklepie * Narowiste Świstohuki * Kapelusz Obronny * Peleryny Obronne * Rękawiczki Obronne * Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności * Detonator pozorujący * Patentowane Zaklęcia Wywołujące Sny Na Jawie * Dowcipny kociołek * Jadalne Mroczne Znaki * Pechowe zanurzenie * Cud-Miód Czarownica * Happy Bubble Box Wybuchowe Przedsięwzięcia Wybuchowe Przedsięwzięcia (ang. Explosive Enterprises) — linia fajerwerków sprzedawanych w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, w jej asortyment wchodzi wiele nowych i kreatywnych produktów pirotechnicznych. Zostały one stworzone przez Freda Weasleya i jego brata bliźniaka George'aHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) DVD 2nd-disc special feature: Close-Up with the cast of Harry Potter – Art with Bonnie Wright.. * Bang Bang Petarda Bogina * Bombtastic Bomb * Box 'O' Rockets * Kometa Kryształowego Zaklęcia * Petarda Łajna Demona * Diaboliczni Kaskaderzy * Exploding Whizz Poppers * Feathery Flamingo Flame Fuzzer * Fred-N-George's Pyrotechnics Compendium * Zestaw Podstawowy Freda Weasleya * George's Compendium Box of Pyrotechtrix * Loonar Loop Luminators * Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers * Mąciciel Pokoju * Rocket Box * Srebrne Skrzące Węże * Spectrum Splasher * Thestral Thrasher * Petarda Grzmotu Thora * Fontanna Voodoo * Whack Trance Whammy Rocket * Narowiste Świstohuki WeasleyówPełną listę produktów można zobaczyć tutaj. Magiczne Sztuczki Mugoli : Osobny artykuł: Magiczne Sztuczki Mugoli Magiczne Sztuczki Mugoli (ang. Muggle Magic) — linia mugolskich magicznych sztuczek/żartów – „Dla takich dziwaków jak tata”. * Edurado’s Unbreakable Eggs * Haunted Deck * Just Like That Hat * Mary’s Magic Mice * Miraphorus Magic Set * Repeating Rabbit * Niewidzialny jedwab Saundersa * Smith & Co. Tick Tock Clock * Soldiers on Parade Cud-Miód Czarownica : Osobny artykuł: Cud-Miód Czarownica Słodycze mały|366px|Wnętrze sklepu * Bombonierki Lesera (Krwotoczki Truskawkowe, Bąblówka krwawa, Wymiotki Pomarańczowe, Karmelki gorączkowe, Omdlejki Grylażowe) * Cukierki-niespodzianki * Cukierki w puszce * Gigantojęzyczne Toffi * Jadalne Mroczne Znaki * Kanarkowe Kremówki * Nautious Jumping Snakes * Cukrowe Klątwy * Guma świecąca w ciemności Ciekawostki * Przed swoją ucieczką z Hogwartu, bliźniacy zaproponowali zniżkę dla wszystkich uczniów, którzy przysięgli korzystać z ich produktów w celu wyeliminowania Umbridge. * Do filmowej adaptacji Księcia Półkrwi wymyślono ponad 300 nazw produktów. * Kasa z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów została wystawiona i kupiona na aukcji na eBayu. * Na Youtube są filmy, na których dokładnie pokazane są niektóre produkty i całe wnętrze sklepu. Kliknij tu, by zobaczyć jeden z nich. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 Zobacz też * Reklamy z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów de:Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze en:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes es:Sortilegios Weasley et:Weasleyde Võluvigurid fr:Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux nl:Tovertweelings Topfopshop pt-br:Gemialidades Weasley ru:Всевозможные волшебные вредилки vi:Phù thủy "Wỉ Woái" nhà Weasley zh:韦斯莱魔法把戏坊 Kategoria:Ulica Pokątna Kategoria:Sklepy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania